Go Go Power Rangers!
by Kurea14
Summary: Also has mention of Chuck Norris and XMen. The power rangers are said to be undefeatable. But most people can see through their disguise. This is what it would be right if the Power Ranger show was a bit more...realistic. :D


"GO GO POWERRANGERS!" said the 5 suited up superheroes in unison as if they rehearsed it which they basically had, when the first figured out how cool they were.

Hey if you figured out you could be a super crime fighting … "hero". Wouldn't you want a super crime fighting "cool" catchphrase? Yeah.

The rangers launched into battle against their greatest foes.

"BLACK RANGER!" said Bobby the most powerfulness of all the Ranger; even Walker the Texas Ranger. Bobby flew through the air spinning around 50 times before he poked the evil monster in the eyewith his toe.  
"Take that Rat! Hahaha!" Hands on his hips, laughing victoriously Bobby the Black Ranger stood over the defeated monster which was a rabid rat but really looked like a giant blown up demented toy. Then in one final act before the rat died, it bit Bobby on the leg and Bobby died in mid laughter from rabies.

"GO PINK RANGER!" Pricilla sang out. She was a bazillionair and all the other Rangers had hated her at first until they found out that no, Pricilla was _not _kind hearted she actually _was _a spoiled brat BUT she would by them whatever the heck they wanted as long as they acted like she was their friend.  
Pricilla did ten jumping jacks toward the monster she was fighting which was a beautiful white horse except for its abnormally large head and the pink horn sticking out of it. That pink horn was filled with lava like poison which would… well it would kill you. Pricilla punched the Lava Horse thing 50 times in its face until it made an overdramatic OOFUGHBAM sound and fell to the ground. Pricilla grinned her long blond pony tail hanging out of the back of her mask. She turned to see how the others were doing and her long hair brushed the tip of the Lava Horses horn. Pricilla put the back of her hand over her forehead as her eyes rolled back and she died over the Lava Horses body.

"AAAAYA! GREEN RANGER!" Lindy,the over zealous green ranger yelled. Lindy was fighting a tree. Lindy didn't realize that the tree was just a normal tree. Lindy hadn't taken her medicine today and in her mind the tree looked like it had giant spikes coming out of it and it was spinning around trying to stab her with one. If this tree had in fact been what Lindy thought it was, and if the tree could see Lindy's eyes it would have realized that it was about to meet its end. Lindy used her mightykaratechop power on the tree and it snapped in half. Unfortunately she broke her hand in the process and since she had used up too much of her power defeating the normal tree Lindy passed out as well. Then she died because she fell on a sharp piece of the tree that had been sticking out.

"GOOOOO RED RANGER!" Timothy roared. He was fighting Pyro from X-men...  
He didn't have a change.  
He slapped Pyro in the face...  
Pyro roasted him.  
Pyro walked away victoriously not bothering to stay for the rest of the battle.

"GO YELLER RANGER!" said Chuck Norris the Texas Ranger. His suit was Yellow as he was rather fond of the color. Chuck Norris round house kicked his enemy The Notorious Guy With a Gun in the hand. The Notorious Guy With A Gun was now simply A Notorious-ish Guy. He started to cry when he realized that Chuck Norris was going to kill him with a round house kick to the brains. But this Notorious-ish Guy, NG for short was wrong, so very wrong. Instead Chuck Norris took out his Bo-flex which was his secret weapon and swung it around and around over his head. He swung the Bo-flex for so long that the NG realized that he had time to get away so he took off. 5 hours later Chuck Norris slammed the Bo-Flex down where the NG had been, 5 hours before. Now there were only Chuck Norris's feet in the way. The Bo-Flex destroyed both of them and Chuck Norris, the Yellow/Texas Ranger, died because he just couldn't live with the thought that he would never again be about to round-house kick anyone in the face.

The end.


End file.
